


Now Nightmares Can Begin

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Sandboy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: On the floor, her phone pinged and, despite everything, Chloe found herself looking down at the notification that had come up. “Newsweek Special: Why Fashionista Audrey Bourgeois Has Disowned Her Daughter.”~~Chloe's nightmare in Sandboy.





	Now Nightmares Can Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some posts circulating tumblr speculating what Alya and Nino's nightmares were, and a couple joking about what Chloe's nightmare was (bad hair day, wearing mismatched clothes, the like), but I wanted to sit and write something for Chloe that I feel suits what we know about her character.
> 
> Not really Sandboy spoilers (technically) but if you haven't seen the episode yet you might be a little confused.

When Chloe woke up, it was to the sound of shouting from outside her bedroom door. She scowled, throwing her sleeping mask off, and swung her legs out of bed to storm over to the door and wrench it open. 

Standing there was Jean-Paul or whatever his name was, speaking into a cellphone rather loudly. Chloe huffed and stamped her foot. “Jean-Claude! I’m TRYING to get some sleep!” 

Jean-Luc turned to her with a sneer on his face that even Chloe could tell was out of place. He scoffed, his eyes roving her silk pajamas, and shook his head. “Ridiculous. How I could ever have cared for a brat such as yourself astounds me. I quit.” 

He stormed off, leaving Chloe standing there with her jaw hanging. Slowly, his words caught up to her, and her cheeks flushed red. “Hey! That is NO WAY to talk to me!” she shouted, chasing him down the hall. 

Jean-Baptiste stepped into the elevator, wrinkling his nose at her approach. Before she could reach the elevator, her father’s bedroom door opened and Chloe sighed in relief. “Daddy! Jean-Pierre was saying horrid things about me!” 

“You mean about how you are the most selfish, ungrateful person he’s ever had the displeasure of knowing?” her father said, turning to her. His face was twisted in disgust, his lip curled, nose wrinkled. The way he looked at her made Chloe shrink back in fear. “How, even after getting EVERYTHING you want in life, you still somehow manage to be the nastiest creature on the planet? Because I, for one, concur. You were a mistake, Chloe. I regret not sending you away when your mother left.” 

Chloe gasped, pinpricks of pain shooting through her chest, and her father climbed onto the elevator with Jean-Claude, letting the doors shut in their smug faces. 

“No way,” she mumbled, pinching frantically at her arms. It stung. “No, no, no, it has to be a dream, has to be a nightmare, Daddy w-wouldn't...” 

Chloe took a breath, deep, swallowing the lump in her throat, and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found Adrien’s number. She hit call. 

He answered with the sound of disgust in his voice. “What do you want, Chloe?” 

Chloe hesitated, wrapping her free arm around herself. “U-um....I just...Daddy said some really mean things to me and I...I needed to talk to you.” 

“Great. Fantastic. Whine to me some more about how haaaarrddd poor little Chloe’s life is, with your fancy hotel all to yourself and your daddy who will literally break all the rules for you, even when it’s not fair to everyone else. Or maybe tell me about how your whole sleep routine is messed up now because some precious baby couldn’t sleep the whole night through.” 

Chloe’s chest ached, eyes burning. “What?” she choked. 

“You’re pathetic, Chloe. I can’t believe I was friends with you for so long. You only care about yourself. You’re just like my father.” 

The dial tone rang in her ear and Chloe dropped the phone on the floor, bringing her hands up to her chest and curling her fingers into her nightshirt in the hopes that the hollow feeling there would go away. 

Her father, Jean-Val, now Adrien? The only thing worse would be if- 

On the floor, her phone pinged and, despite everything, Chloe found herself looking down at the notification that had come up. “NewsWeek Special: Why Fashionista Audrey Bourgeois Has Disowned Her Daughter.” 

Chloe sobbed and leaned back against the wall, sinking to the floor and burying her head in her hands, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

She was alone. No one loved her, no one cared about her, no one wanted her. 

Maybe, Chloe mused as she tried to catch her breath, maybe it was what she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this with other classmates, if people want. I've got some ideas for them. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
